This invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for extruding an edible product having alternating, longitudinally extending outside stripes of first and second materials; and more particularly, to apparatus and methods that may be effectively employed to extrude a chewing gum product having alternating, longitudinally extending outside stripes of different chewing gum materials.
One popular type of chewing gum has an elongated, solid cylindrical shape comprising an inner longitudinal core of a first chewing gum material, and an outer shell of a second chewing gum material. These first and second materials have different flavors and colors, and certain combinations of chewing gum materials are very popular with consumers because of their appearance and flavor characteristics. This product is made by a co-extrusion apparatus comprising a pair of inner and outer, concentric extrusion tubes. In operation, the first gum material is forced through the inner tube, while the second chewing gum material is forced through the annulus between the two tubes, producing the composite chewing gum product, with the outer shell circumferentially completely encasing the inner core.
The entire outside longitudinally extending surface of this product normally has just one color, with the other color normally being visible only at the longitudinal ends of the product. It would be desirable to provide a variation of this product in which both colors appear on the outside longitudinally extending surface, for example in the form of helically twisted stripes. When forming such a product, it is preferred that the different materials remain as distinct longitudinally running stripes in the composite product and do not smear into one another. Also, it is desirable that the methods and apparatus used to make such a product be simple and employ existing equipment to the extent practical.
Several methods and apparatuses are known for producing edible products formed of a plurality of elongated strands of materials helically wrapped around each other. Many of these methods and apparatuses are somewhat complicated, though, requiring, for example, elaborate feed mechanisms, or rotating extruder dies to impart the needed twist to the strands forming the products. Moreover, these prior art methods and apparatuses are normally, if not exclusively, designed for use with materials softer than conventional chewing gum materials; and these methods and apparatuses are not readily adaptable, if at all, for use with the relatively harder chewing gum materials.